


There is

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5x8, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Dark One Emma Swan, Dark One Emma Swan, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [5x08] : Drabble. “There are the lies, all the horrors that she did, all her crimes. There is this and all the rest.” Centred on Emma after Hook understood what she did to him.





	There is

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Il y a.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552556) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



The situation isn't really good, it's even the contrary. It couldn't be worst. Killian just understood the truth, he hates her, and strangely, Emma doesn't even blame him for that.

 

Because she deserves what is happening to her, she deserves that he leaves her and lets her there, without her magic, blocked by the squid ink.

 

Because this all her fault.

 

(And also Arthur's, of course.)

 

There are the lies, all the horrors that she did, all her crimes.

 

There is this and all the rest.

 

There are her mistakes that she did as a Dark One, there are the manipulations she did to her entourage, there is the way she changed according to them.

 

There is what she did to Gold, how she almost killed him, and even if it didn't happen, what she did can't be forgiven.

 

There is her parent's look, their fear in their eyes, because they can't understand how she changed that way.

 

There is also Henry's face, and his horror toward what she did to him, what she did to Violet.

 

There is this, and all the rest.

 

There is the magic, the spells, the bad choices she did, Violet's heart ripped out, because it was what she _must_ do.

 

There is the memory loss, Killian changed into a monster because of her, and her heart which didn't want to be broken again.

 

There is the pirate's look, when this one realized what she did to him, and also the way he betrayed her, not being on her side any more.

 

There is her pain, that she shouldn't have listened to, and which made her do terrible things. There are these voices that she still hears, and that she doesn't want to listen.

 

There is Merlin's death that she should have stopped, and also maybe all the other bad things that happened during their journey in Camelot.

 

There is the Darkness, her own darkness, all the reprehensible things she did for love, and damn, it should count, but this is not the case, because she is just a bloody selfish person.

 

There is Hook's betrayal, for the second time, that she should have seen coming, and that she made happen, in way, and she is responsible of it.

 

There is the lost confidence of her friends, her parents, Regina, Henry, Killian. Her family.

 

There are all the things she had before, and that she loved and cared for, and that she just lost.

 

There is the pain, the anger, the despair, and maybe also her own culpability, facing her own actions.

 

There are all the things she should have said, but that she didn't do because she is a coward too. There is what she doesn't say, that she can't say. There is the truth, her excuses, her regrets, and maybe also the certitude that she did the bad choice.

 

There is how she had been able to fake it, to play the comedy to everyone, to play the perfect little Dark One. There is also the way she too goodly played this role, at the risk of loosing herself, and believing to it herself.

 

There is this and all the rest.

 

And suddenly, as Hook leaves her there, alone, without her magic, desperate, and with a heart in pieces, Emma Swan realizes that she hates herself.

 


End file.
